Amber Alert Continued
by Nkcandygirl
Summary: This is a continuation of PetrichorGirl13's story, Amber Alert. Children are being kidnapped in Jump, and the Titans have to find them.
1. Wilson

Don't own Teen Titans!

So, my dear friend, PetrichorGirl13, has too much on her plate to continue this fic so she has given it to me to finish! There'll only be a couple chapters!

Okay, I'm going to apologize for this because it's kind of a rushed ending, and I'm not nearly as rocktatious as the original writer! Here goes!

Just as a reminder: We left off with Marilyn/Terra's story about how she was kidnapped!

* * *

"Does this man have a name?" Was all the two Titans asked.

"Actually, yeah, I think it was Wilson." Immediately, the two heroes locked eyes.

"What? Do you know him?" The girl asked urgently.

Raven recovered from shock first, "Um, thank you for your help miss."

The Titans turned and walked away. When they were far enough away from the girl's hearing distance, they turned to each other.

"Wilson is Slade's last name." Robin stated the obvious.

"Yep."

"We'll find them Raven." Robin put his hand on her shoulder.

The sorceress looked up into his eyes, and they leaned closer. Their faces were almost touching when,

"Excuse me, are you the Teen Titans?" A small voice said from behind them.

Both the heroes turned, and saw a young girl standing in front of them.

Robin smiled at her, "Yes, we are." He kneeled down and looked her in the eyes.

"My mommy always said never to ask for anything, but it's really, really important. Can you help me with something? Please? I won't ask for anything ever again."

"Of course we can." Robin continued to smile at her.

"Well, you see, my brother-"

By now, Raven had realized just what the girl was going to ask for, and felt her heart break as her suspicions came true.

"-He' been missing for a few days. Can you find him? Pretty please?"

Robin sighed, feeling his heart break as well.

"We're trying our best, but that's all we can do. I'm so sorry."

The girl looked up at him and smiled, "Thank you." She whispered and walked away.

Robin sighed, and looked down. He heard Raven's voice behind him.

"We have to find those kids."

* * *

I know, I know, it's not as good as PetrichorGirl13's part, but review?


	2. What A Price

I do not own Teen Titans…

THIS CHAPTER IS THE LAST!

So, I know this is way too rushed, and not nearly as good as PetrichorGirl13 did, but please just bear with me! I'm pretty busy myself!

* * *

_"We have to find those kids."_

By the time Raven and Robin returned back to the tower, it was nighttime. But, something was wrong. All the lights were off, and it was completely dark and silent.

"Something's off." Robin whispered.

"No duh, Boy Blunder." Raven quietly hissed back.

"What should we do?" Raven whispered as the two stood in front of their home.

"The others could be in danger. I don't see that we have any choice besides checking it out." Raven nodded and they walked toward the building.

When they reached the door, they quietly opened it, and silently entered the tower. Everything seemed fine.

Until they got to the common room.

"Well hello there birdies." The lights flickered on, and there stood none other than Slade.

"What do you want?" Robin hissed and prepared himself to fight.

"Now, now, is that any way to treat the only man who knows where all of this innocent children are being kept?"

The hero tensed, but stepped back from his fighting stance.

"Good boy. Now, I've gotten bored of keeping so many kids, and you not being smart enough to find them. So, I've decided to finish this once and for all. I have the location of where they're being held right here."

Slade pulled out a piece of paper from his utility belt, and put it back in.

"But, you have to fight me, and win to get it. Are you up for it?"

The Titans didn't see much of a choice so they both nodded.

"Great, let's begin." Immediately, a bird- a- rang flew straight at the villain. He chuckled and side stepped out of the way.

Robin followed up with a flurry of kicks which Slade successfully dodged, and then grabbed the boy's foot, throwing him across the room.

He looked up just in time to dodge the kitchen table flying right toward him. He dodged a sofa, and a few other objects before throwing an explosive at the lethally angry sorceress.

It hit her, and she flew back, hitting the ground. Hard.

Raven felt her anger rise to a breaking point. Four red eyes appeared on her face.

"Give back those kids." She growled dangerously.

Slade smirked, "I don't think so." He ran forward to kick her.

Before she knew what she was doing, she had sent a flurry of knives around Slade in all directions.

One hit him.

_In the heart._

When Raven finally gained some sense back, the red eyes disappeared and she gasped.

"No, no, no, no, no." She ran to the villain's dead body.

"No, get up. You can't be dead. Get up. You're fine." Sobs began to rack her body.

No- she couldn't have.

It wasn't possible.

It wasn't her.

She couldn't have just _killed_ someone.

"Raven?" She heard Robin's soft voice behind her.

"Just go get the kids." She said in a tense, and almost angry voice. Robin nodded, and grabbed the paper from Slade's belt.

When he exited, one thought rang through Raven's head:

At least we got the kids back.

But _what a price_.

* * *

REVIEW!

I know the story's not as good as when PetrichorGirl13 had it! But, in my defense, they are an amazing author!

I also know it's rushed, but I have a lot on my plate!

Thank you so much, PetrichorGirl13, for the opportunity to work on such a wonderful story!


End file.
